To capture a heart
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: When Kagome agreed to babysitting her younger cousin she never once thought she'd end up capturing cards containing the seven deadly sins, and since when did destiny consider her a princess of anything? Rated M for later chapters. Toya/Kagome sorry Yuki!


**Author's Note:** I was bored and watching Sailor Moon seasons and Cardcaptor Sakura was enough to spawn this little hellion of an idea. Well not really hellion but it's been a thorn on my side since my brain thought it up -_-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha it is the sole property of **Rumiko Takahashi [c]** I also do not own Cardcaptor Sakura which is owned by **Clamp [c]**

* * *

><p>"Kagome dear you should go out to Tomoeda and visit your cousin Tomoyo, your aunt Sonomi has wanted you to come over for the longest." A sigh passed the young woman as she looked up at her mother with a critical eye. The older woman stared back with a kind smile before laying down a tray of milk and cookies, Kagome's mood instantly lifted as she eyed the round delicacies.<p>

"Okay mom, I do miss Tomoyo." She finally replied after a moment of silence. A nod of approval was her mother's reply before being left alone to her self. Many thoughts ran through her mind the instance the door closed. Painful memories found themselves snaking inside her mind as she closed her eyes and let a stray tear fall down her cheek. It had been at least a year since the well closed and she was now eighteen yet she still couldn't fight away the feeling of homesickness rising within her chest. With a heavy heart she slipped out of bed and walked towards the full length mirror her grandfather had given her as a present before passing on to the other side.

'_Maybe Inuyasha was right, maybe I'm just not cut out for anyone. Who would want me?'_ She thought solemnly before turning to the side. Her biggest critic had to be her self as she continued to scrutinize her body.

"My hips are too wide, my chest is too big, and my neck is too long, my skin is too pale, and I'm just too short." She badgered on before finally shaking her head and walking away from the mirror.

"Kagome dear, your aunt Sonomi called and asked if you could come over for a few weeks since she will be out of town for a business meeting. She doesn't want Tomoyo home alone with just the maid and requested you to come over to keep her company while she's gone." Her mother's voice floated through the air.

"Okay mama." Kagome replied before turning sideways and catching her reflection. A look of determination began to seep in to her sapphire colored orbs as she stared her self down and nodded. _'I have to be a positive influence for Tomoyo.'_ She told her self before walking towards her closet and grabbing a small suitcase.

* * *

><p>"Hai, Sakura-chan my big cousin will be coming over for the next few weeks and I am very excited!" A pretty little girl stated as she sat down besides a water fountain, a smile adorning her face.<p>

"That's great Tomoyo-chan; it will be nice to have a big sister figure around!" Sakura replied as little tendrils of chocolate colored hair fell over her face. The two smiled at each other once more before diving in to the cake the maid had laid out for them.

"Tomoyo, sweetheart, your cousin shall be arriving any minute. Tell her I said hi and that I will call as soon as I land. I love you, be good my darling." Tomoyo smiled and nodded before catching a glimpse of her mother's body along with two of her bodyguards. Sakura waved goodbye towards the older woman before turning back to Tomoyo.

"So, Tomoyo-chan what is your cousin like, how old is she, what's her name? I'm being nosy aren't I, I'm sorry." Sakura questioned before scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Oh no Sakura-chan it's no bother." Tomoyo replied casually before offering her friend a reassuring smile. "My itoko is very kind and ever since I was younger she would always be there for me like an older sister. We are very close even though she has moved to Tokyo, we keep in contact regularly and share phone calls every once in a while until I heard she had fallen ill. I'm glad to know she's okay now though. You will love her Sakura-chan she's the best."

"Little lady." One of the maids called out causing the two to break away from their conversation and look up. Tomoyo's face instantly lit up as she caught sight of Kagome.

"Hello there juushi" Kagome greeted as she opened up her arms, Tomoyo wasted no time as she fled towards the older girl and hugged her tightly. Sakura smiled at the happy reunion before staring in awe, Tomoyo's cousin was just, if not even more beautiful than she could ever imagine.

"Itoko, this is my best friend Sakura." Tomoyo stated as she took Kagome by the hand and lead her towards the table. Sakura blushed at the compliment before offering the older girl a smile and a shy wave.

"How cute, both of you are so cute." Kagome greeted before placing a hand over Sakura's head and pulling some stray hairs away from her face. The young girl's blush intensified from the gentle contact while Tomoyo stood happily beside Kagome.

"So, what's there to do around here? I'm sure you two don't want to stay around this big old house all day." Sakura and Tomoyo brightened at her suggestion before taking her by the hand and running out.

"Let's go to Penguin Park!" Sakura suggested before letting Kagome grab her purse.

"Sounds good but it will be great if we get some snow cones along the way!" Tomoyo's face lit up as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Tomoyo-chan was right! You are the best!" Sakura giggled out before twirling around with glee. Kagome smiled down at the two of them before taking each by the hand and leading them out the door and through the gates.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, these two are unbearably adorable and just so full of life.'_ Kagome thought to her self as she allowed the two small girls to chatter away. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue while the sun seemed to smile down on the threesome.

"Itoko over there!" Tomoyo called out as she pointed towards a penguin shaped building filled with snow cone posters and people waiting in line. Kagome smiled before nodding her head and leading the two jubilant children over.

"I'd like strawberry please." Sakura stated before wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist, looking around and waving towards a group of girls. Tomoyo did the same and smiled just as the small group came closer.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan." A small young girl about Tomoyo and Sakura's age called out along with two others. Kagome had to hold back a squeal as she looked over the little girls; they were just too adorable for their own good.

"Ohayou Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, and Rika-chan." Sakura and Tomoyo replied simultaneously.

"Hello there, my name is Kagome and I'm Tomoyo's cousin." She introduced her self before wrapping her arms around the two little girls and giving their shoulders a light squeeze. The other girls just looked up at her with admiration shining through their orbs.

"My itoko is very nice and she's here to stay with me while mother is away on business over seas." A slight tone of sadness took over the girls as she watched them give each other a few looks. Tomoyo didn't seem to mind as she waved it off and smiled bigger.

"Well, since your all here we might as well get those snow cones." Kagome offered hoping to lighten the mood as she ushered the chatty bunch towards the front. A chorus of 'hai' could be heard as the older girl took their orders and paid.

"Arigatou itoko." Tomoyo chorused before wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist and hugging her tightly. The girls soon followed her lead before sitting down on some of the benches and chatting happily amongst themselves.

"You seem really happy now itoko." Tomoyo inquired as she looked up at her cousin and noticed the content look plastered on her usually troubled face.

"Hai, spending time with you and your friends has eased my mind a great deal. I'm happy auntie Sonomi allowed me to stay with you." She replied before leaning down and placing a small kiss on Tomoyo's forehead. The younger girl blushed before turning towards Sakura.

"Have you asked her yet?" The brunette questioned in a whisper.

"No."

"When will you?"

"I don't know….I'm sure she won't mind but I wouldn't want her to stay home alone with nobody there, it's only her first night after all." Slender brows pulled together in concentration as the two girls thought of an idea.

"Tomoyo if you would like to stay over Sakura's house for the night be my guest, don't worry about me." Surprise filtered across their eyes as they looked up. Kagome smiled before flicking their noses gently and giggling at the reaction.

"Are you sure itoko?" Tomoyo questioned warily as her long hair swayed from the light breeze.

"Hai, go have fun. I'll drop you off tonight and pick you up when you're ready tomorrow." A round of cheers could be heard throughout the park as the young girls thanked her.

"Sleepover at Sakura-chan's house, how fun!" Chiharu exclaimed causing the others to be riled up. Kagome sat in the background and smiled while taking another scoop of her snow cone, for once in her life she was content.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be okay walking home by your self itoko?" Kagome nodded before patting Tomoyo lovingly on the head and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Hand in hand they began their journey to Sakura's house.<p>

'_It's a long walk…I better drive next time.'_ Kagome thought to her self as they turned a corner and walked up to a quaint little two story house. The sun was sinking lower in to the horizon as Tomoyo skipped up towards an enthusiastic Sakura.

"Welcome!" The brunette stated as she gave Tomoyo a small hug. Kagome waved hello before walking up the steps and bending down.

"You two have fun okay? Don't stay up too late and make sure to brush your teeth and wash your face." Kagome advised before cupping both of their faces and placing two small butterfly kisses on their cheeks. Sakura blushed while Tomoyo stared up at her cousin lovingly.

"Sakura!" A man's voice called out from the door. Kagome stood up and smiled as a tall man who seemed to be around his late thirties walked through, an apron surrounding his front while a towel rested on his shoulder.

"Dad! This is Tomoyo's cousin. The one I was telling you about earlier." Sakura introduced as she took a hold of Tomoyo's hand. The little girl blushed a pretty pink before turning back towards Kagome.

"Thank you for taking me here itoko. Please be careful, it's almost dark out and you're by yourself." Kagome let her lips curve in to a gentle smile as she placed a hand over Tomoyo's head.

"Don't fret over me juushi I can handle myself. I promise I'll call you as soon as I get home." Tomoyo nodded hesitantly before letting go of Sakura's hand and hugging her cousin tightly.

"Well before you go why don't you stay for dinner?" Both girls looked up hopefully as they pouted their lips and begged with their eyes. Kagome chuckled at their attempts before nodding her head. Sakura jumped up excitedly just as the rest of their friends arrived.

"Let's go guys! You can place your things inside my room." Sakura stated as she lead the four chattering girls inside the house and up the stairs. Kagome watched them carefully before turning her attention towards the man in front of her.

"My apologies Mr. Kinomoto my name is Kagome Higurashi." She bowed politely before looking up and offering a friendly smile.

"What a very charming young lady you are, your parents have taught you well. Please come in." He replied as he returned her smile with one of his own.

"Hai, arigatou Kinomoto-sama."

"No need for the sama part, you may call me Mr. Kinomoto or Mr. Fujitaka if you wish." Kagome blushed at his words before nodding her understanding. She stepped inside the house and took off her shoes before walking towards the living room and taking a seat.

"I have a son around your age although he probably won't be home until later, I have to run across town for a lecture so could you please honor me a favor?" Kagome looked up at him knowingly.

"Of course Mr. Kinomoto."

"Please stay with the girls and watch over them until my son gets here, he won't be for long but if he does end up staying late at his work please feel free to sleep over. I'm sure the girl's would love that."

"Juushi please say you'll stay!" Kagome looked up instantly and gave Tomoyo a certain look before turning back towards Sakura's father.

"I'll stay here for the night if that's fine with you then, I'm sure your son will be too tired to watch over five bustling little girls." Mr. Kinomoto's face lit up instantly before dieing down as his cell phone rang loudly. He quickly excused himself and disappeared behind the wall while the five girls surrounded Kagome.

"Arigatou gozaimasu itoko." Tomoyo peeped before shyly looking away. Kagome just smiled before taking out a brush and beckoning her closer. The little girl obliged willingly before closing her eyes as Kagome worked magic on her hair. Sakura laid her head on Kagome's side while the others surrounded her feet, Chiharu and Naoko resting their heads on her legs while she continued to hum a little song.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to get going, the office has called and told me the lecture has been moved up earlier. Dinner is on the stove; please stir it from time to time." Mr. Kinomoto stated briefly before grabbing his briefcase and coat.

"Hai, I'll settle everything!" Kagome replied before waving goodbye and turning back towards the currently relaxed girls surrounding her.

"I'll be back, I just have to finish dinner and afterwards I'll be back to do your hair if you wish." The girls nodded happily before delving in to another subject surrounding school and little stores. Kagome smiled down at them before laying the brush down and standing up.

"Smells delicious, maybe I should make some tiramisu for the girls." She thought out loud before proceeding in to the kitchen and finishing up whatever was left off. An hour later she called the girls to the table and set up their dinner before getting started on her famous dessert.

"Oishii! Oishii! Oishii!" The girls chanted as they practically wolfed down the meal Kagome had put in front of them.

"I see you didn't like my cooking that much." She joked before placing her cake in to the refrigerator and cleaning up the mess she made.

"Tadaima!" A male voice called out causing Sakura to stand up right away. Kagome looked over her shoulder curiously before taking in a quick breath as a tall brunette entered the kitchen. Blue clashed with grey as they stared eat each other.

"What do you think is wrong with them? It seems as if they're both frozen." Chiharu whispered towards the girls causing a grumble of responses.

"Itoko?"

"Onii-san?"

"Yes?" The two questioned at the same time before Kagome shook her head and looked away.

"Are you alright itoko?" Tomoyo questioned worriedly as she walked towards Kagome and buried her face in to her shirt. Kagome smiled warmly at the young girl before embracing her and nodding.

"I'm fine sweetheart it was nothing. I was just surprised so see him." Kagome replied softly before petting Tomoyo gently.

"Who is this?" Sakura glared daggers at her older brother before letting out a sigh.

"This is Tomoyo's older cousin, she's here to take care and watch over her while her mother is away on business. She's spending the night with us too since its late and dad said so." Sakura explained causing surprise to flash across his eyes.

"My name is Kagome; it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for staring I know that was a bit rude."

"Toya." He replied nonchalantly before extending his hand. Kagome stared at him for a few seconds before reaching out her own. As soon as their fingers touched a spark passed through her body, liquid fire felt like it was coursing through her veins as they both pulled away immediately.

"What was….that" She breathed out before looking up at him once again. He seemed a bit dazed but soon snapped out of it as he backed up and walked towards the stairs.

"I'll be in my room." He stated absent mindedly before disappearing from their line of vision.

"That was so weird." Kagome stated softly before looking down in to the eyes of a worried Tomoyo.

"I'm scared itoko you're acting awfully strange." The perceptive young girl stated as she clung tighter to Kagome. The older girl let out a sigh before kneeling down and cupping Tomoyo's face in her hands.

"You're too young to worry so much. I'll be fine." She reassured her before running the pad of her thumbs across Tomoyo's cheek and smiling. The young girl seemed to take this to heart as she smiled brightly and nodded.

"Now go and play, talk, have fun while I stay here and clean up." The young girls looked at each other before turning their attention on Kagome.

"We want to help! You've done so much for us already." Naoko stated as she began to pick up the empty plates.

"Yes onee-san." Sakura pleaded before putting a hand up to her mouth and blushing furiously.

"Sakura don't be shy you may all call me that if you wish." Big smiles and grins broke out through the room as they began to clean up the mess. Kagome hummed a catchy little song as she washed the dishes, Tomoyo hummed along side of her as she dried them and Sakura just bobbed her head to the music while putting the plates away. Naoko, Chiharu and Rika danced around the kitchen wiping tables and sweeping the floor. As soon as they were done Kagome opened the fridge and took out her surprise. Happiness was written across all of their faces as they sat down patiently and awaited their treat.

"I hope you guys like it, it's my special recipe." Tomoyo gasped and licked her lips anticipating the sweet concoction. Kagome proceeded to hum her song as she cut up seven individual pieces and placed them in small plates.

"This looks delicious onee-san!" Rika stated as Kagome set the plates in front of them.

"Thank you dear, now go ahead and eat while I take this upstairs." Kagome replied before taking out a pitcher of ice tea and pouring some in to a glass.

'_Why do I feel so…attached to him all of a sudden?'_ She wondered to her self as she walked up the stairs and looked around. Realization suddenly hit her as she looked down the stairs and called for Sakura.

"Looking for someone?" A deep voice questioned causing her to turn around and blush.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you a small snack, I made it myself." She explained quickly before handing him the tray and stepping back.

"Thanks…." He replied as he looked down at the perfectly made dessert.

"Well, I'll leave you here then." Kagome stated nervously before turning around and walking away. A hand instantly gripped her wrist causing another shock to course through her body as she turned around and stared in to a pair of grey eyes. Their faces instantly inched closer and closer together before a trio of squeals and giggles reached their ears.

"Your nii-san and my itoko? Sakura we should help!" Tomoyo whispered in to her friend's ear causing a deep shade of red to appear on her cheeks as she understood the hidden meaning.

"Bu…but Tomoyo-chan" Sakura replied hesitantly before looking up and noticing the looks passing across both teenagers' faces. A sudden idea ran across Sakura's mind as she looked back towards Tomoyo and grinned, instantly they clicked as Sakura let go of Tomoyo and ran upstairs as fast as her body allowed her.

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan I'll go get that thing you wanted!" She shouted merrily before jumping up the stairs and behind Kagome's back. A chorus of gasps could be heard as the girls watched Kagome lose her footing and tumble in to an unsuspecting Toya.

'_Oh no!'_ Kagome's mind screeched as she instinctively closed her eyes and awaited the impact, seconds later plates could be heard scattering all over the floors as Kagome fell on top of a warm and toned body.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice questioned causing her to look down in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry." She stated softly as he continued to look up at her with a small blush painted across his handsome face.

"No…problem" He replied as they continued to lay there on top of each other. His arms draped across her body while her hands were placed firmly on his chest, their faces mere inches away from each other while her long ebony locks draped over them like a silky black curtain. The girls looked up at the two teens, admiration shining through their eyes while Sakura peeked from behind the corner and smiled. Tomoyo sent her a thumb's up before an echo of cheers filtered the air.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry again." Kagome stated as she shook her head and tried to get up.

"Oh my, was I interrupting something?" A soft voice questioned causing the girls and the two teens to look up. Toya immediately stood up, Kagome cradled in his arms before letting go and stepping back.

"Oh hey there Yukito." Toya greeted as Kagome backed up against the wall, a pretty pink blush running across her cheeks as she put a hand up to her frantically beating heart.

"Hey…" The fair skinned teenager called out. Sakura instantly came out of her hiding place and walked towards the mess on the floor.

"No honey I'll clean it up, you girls go on and get ready for bed." Kagome stated suddenly.

"Are you sure itoko?" A smile reached Kagome's lips as she looked down at her cousin. With a nod of her head she walked over towards the mess and began to pick it up.

"Sakura?" She called as she picked up the plate that was miraculously still put together.

"Yess nee-san?"

"Could you show me where the rags and broom are?" Sakura nodded her head with a smile before walking towards the teenager and placing a hand on her arm. Kagome smiled back before carrying the plate and walking down the stairs.

"Itoko are you okay?" Tomoyo questioned worriedly.

"Hai, don't worry Toya cushioned my fall." Kagome teased before turning to the side and offering the tall male a smile. "Thank you for that."

Toya could only watch as she walked away, a trail of little girls following behind her gossiping merrily amongst them selves. Kagome replied to every question politely as she tried to shrug off the feeling of someone glaring at her backside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Itoko - Older cousin<strong>_

_**Juushi - Younger cousin**_

_**Tadaima - Casual way of saying 'I'm home'**_

_**Oneesan. Oneechan, or Neesan (Oh-knee-san) - Older sister**_

_**Oniisan, Oniichan, or Niisan (Oh-neh-san) - Older brother**_

_**Aigatou Gozainmasu - Thank you very much**_


End file.
